The Gentle Games
by ThornyRoseIsTrue
Summary: The Gentle Games were not made to punish the districts, they meant for entertainment. With five ways to win and super powers, the odds are more in your favor then ever before. But that doesn't make the games any easier.
1. Chapter 1

**I only except tributes through PM.**

These games will be very different so be aware of that.

Katniss didn't kill Coin, she killed Snow.

Coin made The 76th Hunger Game with the capitol citizens. It was supposed to be the last.

Afterwards the Capitol citizens left the Capitol, and started to live with district citizens. Slowly, the capitol started to blend with the districts, becoming in some ways, a peaceful place.

The peace, was hard for Coin, her whole life she had lived in constant fear that the Capitol would turn against her district and really blow them up or force them to compete in the Hunger Games or some other awful fate. Even as an adult she feared the capitol.

Living in peace was too difficult for Coin, she had to prove her power but how could she? There is no one else in the world so she couldn't start a war. There was peace, so the districts wouldn't rebel.

Then she came across an idea, an idea that scared her at first. The idea slowly became all she could she could think of to do.

The idea was to recreate the Hunger Games. Not the same Hunger Games that would get boring after hundreds of years. How many ways can someone die and still be interesting? Yeah the allies gave some drama, but in the end you knew only one of them could win. It was depressing instead of fun. The only reason capitol citizens watched the games were because it was fun to bet who would win, and you have to keep track of your money.

No, not the Hunger Games. The Gentle Games. With five ways to win, giving each tribute a helpful power, whole alliances could survive. That is where the fun is. Rooting so hard for a tribute, and then seeing them dead, is fun. You never know who will live and die. Even the five year old by themselves could win with there powerful ability.

You never know who will come out of the arena alive, which is what the Hunger Games lacked, yeah the underdogs do come out, but what about district 8, textiles? What are they going to do sew you to death?

It was nearly impossible for someone from eight to win. All because of the profession of the district. Hell, district eleven had a better chance because they work with plants so they know what is edible.

The Gentle Game destroys the unfairness of district professions. Yes being able to lift an axe, and/or being trained helps. But when a bunch of children have super powers, they forget the weapons.

The odds have been increased so any tribute could win. But not every tribute. If every tribute won then there would be no drama, no lose, and certainly no game. There must be death to have fun; we must have the rush of seeing poor district 8 rise high, then fall, fall so fast that you don't even have a chance to switch who you root for.

Most importantly, we have to see alliances shattered. This is why there are so many ways to win. Because in the end, the odds are never truly in your favor.

Well there is a nice little intro. This will be completely different from any other Hunger Games fic out there, so hold on. Now I am sure you are all wondering, "How can there be five ways to win?" Well they are:

Raise the Perfect mutt: Hard work and dedication is needed to raise the Perfect mutt. First, you have to find mutts that are friendly. After that you have to give them alone time. A few days later, you will have a baby mutt who is the Perfect mutt. The mutt must be looked after with caution, other mutts, even the parents will want to kill the Perfect mutt before it is an adult. It takes a week for the mutt to be an adult. This is the hardest way to win, but also the only one that keeps you mostly in the same spot and other tributes will not want to be near the mutts.

Collect the twelve crystals: There twelve areas where tributes can choose to start the games, in each area there is a crystal. If the person collects all the crystals then they are teleported out of the arena. If an ally has a crystal then they will leave the arena with the person. You cannot ally just to have 12 crystals. You have to be allies beforehand.

Finding the exit out of the arena: There is one exit out of the arena. If a tribute can find the exit, they can leave. Oh and they have to find a way to get past a Cerberus mutt before it eats them.

Be the last one standing: If the tribute is the last person left in the arena, they win. This can be accomplished by killing everyone else, or everyone else leaving due to the possible ways to win.

Everyone asleep: If everyone still in the arena is asleep due to Sleep, everyone still in the arena wins.

There are the five ways to win. Know how about the super powers.

Powers

1. Control: allows you to control someone else.

2. Aim: The tribute can always hit a target when throwing.

3. Blast: The tribute can cause an explosion that destroys everything in a 50-foot circle, except user.

4. Immortal: The user is immune to all attacks.

5. Shield: Can create a force field that blocks regular attacks and super powered attacks.

6. Light: Can make a ball of light that can either be used to see in Darkness, or can be used to attack.

7. Flight: Can fly.

8. Fire: Can shoot fire balls out of there hands, and cancels Water when used.

9. Fast: Can run at super speed.

10. Grow: Can make plants grow.

11. Invisibility: Can turn invisible.

12. Telekinesis: Allows the tribute to move objects and people at will.

13. Strong: Allows the tribute to lift heavy things and punch through objects.

14. Guardian: The little kids (11 or younger.) will be drawn to this person, whether the person likes it or not.

15. Detect: Allows the tribute to know when they are near the crystals.

16. Healer: Can heal others.

17. Block: All super powers are gone around this tribute.

18. Aura: Can sense when others are nearby and who they are.

19. Sweetie: Has a Sweetie (a type of mutt) from the beginning of the games, and can make allies with mutts.

20. Steal: Can drain life from another tribute and can gain that amount.

21. Knowledge: gains knowledge on everything about weapons, super powers, and mutts

22. Life: The person can heal themself, and can bring someone back from the dead, at the cost of there life.

23. See: Can see anywhere in the arena.

24. Freeze: Anyone who makes eye contact with them will be paralyzed for 30 minutes.

25. Transform: Can change into anything they want.

26. Increase: All powers are enhanced around this tribute.

27. Fear: Can create a tributes biggest fear.

28. Darkness: Can create absolute darkness and can see in the dark. Cancels Light.

29. Rebirth: Can come back from the dead as a mutt.

30. Full: The tribute never has to eat, and will never feel hunger.

31. Sleep: The tribute will be asleep the whole time, but anybody who gets close will fall asleep too.

32. Win: This person is the chosen "winner" and if they can find the exit then they will not be attacked by mutts.

33. Love: The opposite sex will be attracted to the person, the person can control whom this affects.

34. Absorb: When near a tribute they can learn how to use there power.

35 Water: Can control water and cancels Fire when used.

36. Attract: All twelve crystals will want to be with this tribute and will try to move towards this tribute when they are nearby.

There are three tributes per district. A 12 through 18 year old female. A 12 – 18 year old male. A female between the age 5 and 11 for even numbered districts. A Male 5-11 for odd numbered districts.

I have randomly chosen what each person will have. You will not know who gets what power until after I get all of the tributes. That way it truly is luck of the draw.

TRIBUTE FORM

TRIBUTE DISTRICT: (top 3)

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

PERSONALITY:

ARE THEY CAPITOL, DISTRICT OR MIXED ANCESTRY:

WHAT DO THEY THINK OF CAPITOL PEOPLE:

WHAT DO THEY THINK OF DISTIRCT PEOPLE:

APPEARANCE (Example. Height, Hair Color etc.):

FAMILY/FRIENDS/PET:

HISTORY (Detailed please):

REAPED/VOLUNTEERED (If volunteered, short explanation):

REACTION TO REAPING: (You want to know how the Tribute's react.)

GAMES

STRENGTHS

WEAKNESS (Min. 2): (Min. 2, because some people don't even fill this part…)

FEAR (Min. 1):

WEAPON OF CHOICE:

CAREER?:

TRAINING STRATEGY: (How they train during Training Day or any form of Training.)

ARENA STRATEGY (Which way to win would they try for):

SUGGESTIONS:

REAPING OUTFIT (optional):

CHARIOT OUTFIT (optional):

INTERVIEW OUTFIT (optional):

ALLIES (Yes or No):

IF YES WHAT POWERS WOULD THEY WORK WITH:

WHAT POWER WOULD YOUR TRIBUTE PICK AND WHY:

IF YOU COULD PICK WHAT WOULD YOU CHOOSE FOR YOUR TRIBUTE AND WHY:

TOKEN:

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS IDEA (optional):

OTHER (Anything you want to put, favorite food, favorite color etc.):


	2. Powers

Here is the list of who has what power (: I'd love too hear your thoughts on what you think of you're charcters power. Sorry if you don't like you're characters power but that does happen when powers are assigned randomly. (:

First chapter will be up tomorrow.

Peice of story so story isn't deleted:

_My hand runs across a manila folder that holds the plans for this years Gentle Games. Simple design really, I can't believe this has never been done before. What my dear viewers? You want a clue? Okay. "It is a place of shelter and love for most. But some fear it, and others will never have it." _

_Good luck trying too guess what the arena is._

District 9 female Ambrosia LaMarie Control

District 4 female Pipper Salmon Aim

District 7 female Veny Stalkes Blast

District 3 female Mellonis Morklin Immortal

District 10 female Mara Kyto Shield

District 12 little girl Colleen Jane "CJ" Colt Light

District 5 female Angel Rae Flight

District 4 male Ross Malcolm Lennox Fire

District 7 male Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli Fast

District 2 female Serena Dragomir Grow

District 8 female Juliet Lebedev Invisibility

District 4 little girl Lacie Grace Telekinesis

District 8 male Harrison Taleron Strong

District 3 male Axel "Red" Pheonix Guardian

District 1 female Detect Ruby Rodriguez

District 5 male Fletcher Berringer Healer

District 12 female Katar Isiris Block

District 9 male Jak Daniel Aura

District 10 male Alec Loki Sweetie

District 2 male James Jordan Steal

District 11 female Milena "Mi" Jackson Knowledge

District 7 little boy Ulysses Grant Life

District 11 male Toronto 'Tory' Jackson See

District 5 little boy Solaro Poer Freeze

District 9 little boy Rees Biko Transform

District 2 little girl Marie Evens Increase

District 10 little girl Cindy Hut Fear

District 6 female Gillian Scion Darkness

District 1 male Ash Sendium Rebirth

District 6 male Iagan Dunmore Full

District 8 little girl Asteria Willowtree Sleep

District 6 little girl Bay Flox Win

District 12 male Twig Do'urdon Love

District 1 little boy Royce Platinum Absorb

District 11 little boy Ave Gray Water

District 3 little boy Ivan Roysen Attract


End file.
